Resetting Characteristics and Spells
There are a number of ways how one may reset their character's characteristics and spells. Below 30 Below level 30 players may reset their characteristics and spells as many times as they want simply by talking to Fairy Sette at (4,3) in Incarnam. To reset a spell with her you simply select "Unlearn a spell." when talking to her, then choose the spell you want to unlearn. To reset your characteristics you must choose "Reset characteristics.". You are then given two options: "The first power." and "The second power.". Choosing "The first power." resets all of your characteristics to 0, while choosing "The second power." resets all points above 101 to 101, points lower than 101 will not be affected. Otomai Otomai gives options to unlearn both spells and characteristics in exchange for certain quest items obtained by completing dungeons on Otomai Island. To reset characteristics he also requires players to have completed certain quests. Spells In order to unlearn a spell players are required to have certain relics, displayed on the table below: Once the required relics have been obtained, Otomai will allow the player to "forget a spell". If you choose to go through with it you will find a list of all your spells that are above level one. You can Cancel the dialog box or Validate a spell in the list. If you validate a spell, this spell and only this spell will be reset down to level one, and you will regain all Spell Points you had invested in it. You will also lose one set of the relics from the dungeons run above. Characteristics In order to change a character's stats players must also do a number of quests as well as obtain the relevant relic(s) shown in the spell section. It should be noted that once a player has completed the quests they are no longer required in order to reset, so all they need is the relics. The required quests are shown below: Once you have the required relics and have completed the correct quests Otomai will allow you to reset your stats. When resseting he gives you two options (a first and a second potion): * If you take the first potion, all of your characteristics will be reset to 0 and you'll be able to re-allocate the characteristic points that you earned by leveling your character, but all the characteristic points earned by characteristic scrolls will be lost. * If you take the second potion, all of your characteristics will be reset to 101 (if above) and you'll be able to re-allocate the corresponding characteristic points (see soft caps for the correspondence). In each case, you will also lose one set of the relics from the dungeons run above. Doploons It is also possible to reset via Doploons obtained from Class Dopples. Players may reset a character's characteristics in exchange for a single Doploon. This can only be done once per character. You may also exchange the number of Doploons which you gain in one fight to forget a spell. Other On occasion Ankama have been known to allow players a free characteristic reset, through special gifts such as the Magical Orb, though this is normally only after large changes to a class. They've also been known to refund points placed in a spell which they've modified in some way. Category:Game information Category:Resetting Characteristics and Spells